<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Cover by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744487">Take Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto bicker, that's normal. But a full blown shouting match in the lab? Could it be the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If sliding doors could have slammed open, they would have done, instead they had to content themselves with being their usual silky smooth selves. The two people that flew through them, barely gave them a glance, they were so intent on the argument they appeared to be having. </p>
<p>At first no one in the lab gave that much thought either, they were well used to the bickering the pair used as their default method of communication. Gradually though heads began to rise from workstations and computers like meerkats on the African Savannah. Something was different. The tone wasn’t laced with the usual good humour, it sounded angry, hurt, painful.  Almost by telepathy word went round that this was serious and gradually all but the squint team began to find someplace else they needed to be. Not that they weren’t insanely curious, but if someone were about to erupt, they wanted out of the blast zone, it wouldn’t be pretty.</p>
<p>The team gathered on the platform; concern writ large on their faces they looked from one to the other for reassurance but found none. They all feared the same. Something had gone wrong; something had triggered a row, a real no-holds-barred row, their first row in over five years. A row where insults and words were fired without thought, or caution; their only purpose to wound and wound deep. Would the wounds heal? And if they didn’t what would become of the team, the victims, and the lab? Most importantly what would happen to their two dearest friends if the centre broke apart?</p>
<p>Bokuto slammed the door of Keiji’s office closed behind them, rattling the glass, and leaving the blind swinging in his wake. They heard a crash as something shattered against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kicking away the shards of the glass paperweight Bokuto strode across the office. Leaning forward, his hands braced upon the desk behind which Keiji had retreated like a barricade, he glared at him, his fury marked by a vein throbbing in his neck, his eyes dark with angry passion. “Yes, sit there like some self-righteous over-educated academic, but don’t you dare accuse me of being unprofessional Akaashi 'Sensei'.” Bokuto snarled at him. “I have <b>NEVER</b> been unprofessional in all my years at the Department. What I did was necessary to progress my enquiry, it had no other purpose!”  </p>
<p>Keiji fixed him with a cold stare. “Really ‘Detective’ Bokuto? Allowing the man to feel you up in public is a recognised investigative technique is it? It certainly brought something up and I don’t think it was information.”</p>
<p>“Having one’s partner turn up and throw a tantrum in the middle of the restaurant is hardly a professional way to conduct an undercover operation, ‘Sensei’. If I hadn’t been quick off the mark my cover would have been totally blown. You may be a genius in this lab but out there on the street you are downright dumb! I cannot believe after all this time that you still will not do as you are told.”</p>
<p>“And the best cover you could come up with was to tell him I was the bitter ex-boyfriend, hah! All I can say is I’m not surprised I’m an ex. I would be if I were me. Picking me up and carrying me out over your shoulder is positively Neanderthal! Does being a professional detective equate to being an evolutionarily stunted cave man?” Keiji spat back at him bitterly. “What are you going to do next time you don’t get your own way, drag me off by the hair back to your man-cave?”</p>
<p>“Next time? What in God’s name makes you think I’m ever taking you out on a case again? Months it’s taken to infiltrate that gang and you nearly blew the whole operation in less than thirty seconds.” Bokuto jeered.</p>
<p>“Because you need me.” Keiji couldn’t help a smug smirk.</p>
<p>“I need you like a hole in the head.” </p>
<p>“You already have one of those.” Akaashi shot back.</p>
<p>“Snarky!”</p>
<p>“You should have told me about it.” Keiji demanded.</p>
<p>“You were at the hospital,” Bokuto replied.</p>
<p>“It was a restaurant not a hospital.” Keiji corrected.</p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head, they were clearly at cross purposes here. “Forget the hospital.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.” Keiji’s voice held a trace of hurt.</p>
<p>Bokuto saw a look of genuine fear flicker in Keiji’s eyes. “I mean, what should I have told you?”</p>
<p>“What your undercover mission would entail of course. That you had to seduce that man!”</p>
<p>Bokuto sighed. “You know I’m not allowed to do that. I thought you trusted me?”</p>
<p>“I do, but when I saw his hortatory behaviour towards you and you reciprocated, what was I supposed to think?”</p>
<p>Suddenly a light came on in Bokuto’s head, surely not? “Akaashi.” Keiji looked up at his softened tone. “Why did that upset you? His whoreish behaviour?”</p>
<p>“Hortatory Bokuto. He was encouraging you, inciting you.”</p>
<p>Bokuto reached across the desk and laid a hand over Keiji’s. “If I didn’t know you better Akaashi I’d say you were jealous,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“We’re just partners. Why should I be jealous?” He huffed defensively, shuffling his pens.</p>
<p>“For the same reason I hate it when you flirt with Ushijima.”</p>
<p>“I do not flirt with Ushijima; I just feel I should be polite to Yamiji’s deputy.” He gave Bokuto a speculative look. “You hate that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>The corner of his partner’s mouth hitched up a little. “I’m a cave man Akaashi. You belong in <em>my</em> man-cave not his.”</p>
<p>Keiji’s eyes flashed a warning. “Belong?” </p>
<p>Bokuto smiled. “In the same way I belong to you.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Then lock the door and shut the blinds. I think I’d like to take advantage of that, here in my own man-cave,” he purred, getting to his feet. He reached out and grasped the end of Bokuto’s tie. Stepping round his desk he lead Bokuto by it to the couch. “Yukie always tells me make-up sex is the best.”</p>
<p>The squints looked at his office anxiously, things had gone quiet. Suspiciously quiet. Had Akaashi killed him? He’d seemed mad enough. Konoha was frantically calculating if he had enough acid to dispose of the body when they saw the blinds flick shut and heard the click of the lock. Several minutes later some interesting sounds emanated from the Anthropologist’s office.</p>
<p>Yukie shot a glance at Washio and they both gave a nod and a wink. Finally!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>